


Голубая мафия

by Elga, Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Russian Mafia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: После смерти Гордона у Дина появляется новый сокамерник.





	Голубая мафия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lights Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266083) by [ru_salki99 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ru_salki99). 



Когда подъехал автобус с новичками, Дин сидел с братом на скамейке. Сэм увлекся разговором о книге, которую раздобыл около десяти минут назад, и не обращал особого внимания на то, что творится во дворе.

Всегда важно подмечать, кто с кем говорит и кто с кем имеет дело. Сначала Сэм этого не понимал, но однажды, после того как разозлил не того парня в спортзале, стал уделять этому вопросу больше времени — хотя все же именно Дин больше наблюдал, потому что делал это незаметнее, чем сидевший рядом с ним Голиаф.

Он сделал глубокую затяжку: двери автобуса открылись, и оттуда вышли первые заключенные.

И тут же народ, тусовавшийся во дворе, рванул к забору, свистя и выкрикивая непристойности при виде новичков. Раньше Дин и сам принимал участие в таких забавах, но около трех месяцев назад завязал и возвращаться к прошлым привычкам не собирался; он просто остался на своем месте и окинул оценивающим взглядом прибывших, прикидывая, кто из них может оказаться его новым сокамерником.

Сначала их с Сэмом поселили в одну камеру, однако, просидев восемь месяцев друг у друга на голове, оба не выдержали и стали выбивать друг из друга дерьмо. После двух месяцев в карцере их перевели в разные камеры: Сэм оказался с Чаком, а вот Дин жил с разными парнями — пару месяцев с одним, пару месяцев с другим, а потом его перевели в камеру Гордона Уолкера, с которым он просуществовал… вообще-то, аж до прошлой недели.

Кто-то прикончил его, пока он сортировал в почтовом отделении исходящие письма. Не будь Дин в то время в пути из своей камеры в автомастерскую, он бы знал, кого за это благодарить. А так даже понятия не имел… хотя Сэм после всего этого стал очень странным, еще более странным, чем обычно. Дин надеялся, что он тут ни при чем, надеялся, что брат не настолько глуп, чтобы похерить остаток своей жизни, но, даже если Гордона прикончил именно он, Дин был бы брату благодарен.

Жизнь с Гордоном была… ну, мягко говоря, неприятной. Так что да, кто бы его ни убил, Дин был ему чертовски благодарен.

Как бы то ни было, в камере образовалась свободная койка — следовало ждать кого-то новенького. Но так как Дин оказался в своей камере первым и был теперь главным, у него над новыми парнями появлялось преимущество… ну, над некоторыми из них. Особенно над теми, кто в тюрьме впервые, а вот если соседом окажется огромный шкаф, то могли возникнуть неприятности.

Сэм пытался договориться об обратном переводе, но, помня их прошлые разборки, надзиратели отказались, так что Дин просто ждал, кем же окажется его новый сосед по камере.

— Эй, я знаю того парня, — вскинулся Чак.

— Которого? — уточнил Сэм.

— Того, невысокого, в конце.

Все оглянулись, чтобы посмотреть на парня в хвосте шеренги — невысокого, бледного, довольно худого, с растрепанными черными волосами. На нем красовался достаточно неплохой костюм, на вид довольно дорогой. Еще он был довольно симпатичным, что не преминули заметить остальные заключенные. Однако из толпы его выделяло не это — в то время как остальные новенькие шли, опустив глаза, он шагал, высоко подняв голову, окидывая взглядом двор и всех, кто там находился. О да, эта отсидка у него точно не первая.

— Божечки, — выпалил Чак.

— Что? — спросил Дин и на пару секунд отвел от парня взгляд. — Что случилось?

— Я вспомнил, откуда его знаю, — сообщил Чак. — Помните мою книгу о шпионе, пытавшемся внедриться в русскую мафию?

— Твой самый ходкий товар? — поинтересовался Сэм. — Забудешь тут, когда ты постоянно о ней болтаешь.

— Как скажешь, — закатил глаза Чак, — ну, я провел небольшое исследование, поговорил с несколькими парнями из вышеупомянутой мафии, и ну… он наследник семьи Газнаевых.

— Так он русский мафиози? — уточнил Сэм, а Дин немного побледнел.

Он уже встречался с парнями из русской мафии, большинство из них были его соседями по камере и кончеными отморозками, а раз этот парень так на всех смотрит, то и у него явно проблемы с головой.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Прогулочное время закончилось полчаса назад, до работы в мастерской оставалось еще полтора. Дин забрался на свою койку и открыл книгу, которую дал ему Сэм. Дин никогда особо не любил читать, но здесь он минимум лет на восемь, из которых отмотал только восемнадцать месяцев, так что время надо было как-то убивать.

Когда щелкнул замок, он прикрыл книгу и стал ждать, когда откроется дверь.

— Винчестер, встречай своего нового лучшего друга Газнаева.

 _«Ебаный стыд_ , — подумал Дин и сел, — _мое гребаное еврейское счастье!»_

— Газнаев, это Винчестер.

Держа в руках подушку, постельное белье и личные вещи, Газнаев зашел в камеру, посмотрел на Дина и едва заметно кивнул. Дин не знал, как поступить, поэтому тоже кивнул в ответ.

— Только поглядите, вы двое уже почти подружились, — сказал надзиратель, вышел и захлопнул за собой дверь. — На работу через полтора часа, парни, — прокричал он в окошко, а потом исчез в коридоре, ведущем к караульному посту.

Газнаев наклонился, чтобы застелить свою койку, а Дин спрыгнул на пол со своей и привалился к шкафчикам, глядя на умелую и быструю работу тонких пальцев.

— Дин, — сказал Дин и тут же выругал себя за свой порыв.

— Прошу прощения? — спросил Газнаев и оглянулся через плечо.

— Меня так зовут, — объяснил Дин, — Винчестер — моя фамилия… можешь называть меня так, если хочешь, но я предпочитаю по имени.

— О, ладно, — проговорил Газнаев, — в таком случае зови меня Кастиил.

Дин невольно вытащился на него: наследник русского мафиозного клана разговаривал с ним чисто по-американски. И при этом улыбался.

— Что, ожидал русского акцента?

— Эээ… да, прости.

— Да ладно, — сказал он и закатал рукава: руки были забиты какими-то религиозными татуировками, — я уже привык. 

— А-то подумал, что особенный, — пошутил Дин. — Ну и… насколько ты здесь? — спросил он, зная, что лучше уточнить, за какое его упекли преступление.

— Если только мой адвокат не совершит чудо, то лет на тридцать, — нахмурился Кастиил.

— Херово.

Кастиил пожал плечами:

— А ты?

— Мне дали двенадцать.

— Неплохо, — кивнул Кастиил, — наркотики или тачки?

— И то и другое, — сказал Дин, не вдаваясь в подробности о драке и побоях, из-за которых их с Сэмом арестовали… остальное же было просто шлейфом из беспокойной юности. Хорошо еще, что им раньше, до того, как те уроды выяснили, где они, и сдали чертовым копам, — не предъявляли никаких обвинений.

Кастиил застелил постель, а потом повернулся, чтобы положить в шкафчик сменный комплект белья.

— Слушай, — начал Дин, — нам придется провести друг с другом довольно много времени, а мой последний сокамерник был той еще задницей…

— Что с ним случилось? — перебил его Кастиил.

— О, его убили.

Кастиил с любопытством поднял бровь, и Дин немного покраснел.

— Так или иначе, я устал от этого дерьма. Да и ты, уверен, не хочешь проводить все свободное время в разборках. Так что как насчет соглашения жить дружно? Сделаем жизнь легче нам обоим?

Кастиил наклонил голову набок, обдумывая предложение, а потом кивнул:

— Ладно, — ответил он и протянул ему руку.

Дин с облегчением улыбнулся и пожал ее.

— Только не заговаривай со мной вне камеры.

Дин удивленно вскинул брови.

— Ты же знаешь, кто я? — спросил Кастиил.

— Эээ, да. Да, я знаю.

— Ну, тогда ты понимаешь, что сначала я должен устроиться, а уже потом начинать общаться с людьми, не входящими в семью.

— Да-да, точно, — сказал Дин, — достаточно разумно.

Дин обошел его и лег к себе, зная, что Кастиил не сводит с него взгляда. Но он ничего не сказал, а потом отвернулся и стал обустраиваться.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Дин уже сидел за столом, когда подошли Бобби, Эш, Чак и Сэм и устроились рядом.

— Ну? — спросил Сэм. — И кого к тебе поселили?

— А ты как думаешь? — спросил Дин. — Русского.

Сэм и Чак посмотрели в сторону «русского» стола и увидели, что новый сокамерник Дина находится в центре внимания и почти не ест — к нему косяком идут люди, которых, вероятно, он не видел несколько лет, чтобы поздороваться и пожать руку.

Говорили, разумеется, по-русски, так что никто ничего не понял, но когда один из них о чем-то спросил Кастиила, тот кивнул в их сторону, и Дин догадался, что его спросили о новом сокамернике.

Хотя Дин и делал вид, что поглощен едой, но краем глаза все равно увидел, как Гаврила Литвак наклонился и прошептал Кастиилу что-то на ухо, указывая в его сторону.

Кастиил повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Дина; на лице мелькнуло изумление. Литвак же сказал ему-то что-то еще, а потом засмеялся. А Кастиил… засмеялся вместе с ним.

— Черт, — прошипел Дин.

— Что? — спросил Бобби.

— Думаю, моему сокамернику только что сообщили о моей репутации, — Дин оставил поднос с едой и стукнулся пару раз головой о стол.

— Эй, перестань, — сказал Сэм и усадил его на место. — Возможно, все не так уж и плохо.

— Ага, откуда ты знаешь? Вдруг ты не в его вкусе, — на полном серьезе сказал Эш, поедая картошку.

— Знаете что, — заявил Дин, — мне насрать, из русской мафии он или нет, но все это дерьмо я больше терпеть не собираюсь!

— Молодец, — Чак похлопал его по плечу, — а теперь ешь. А то еды до утра больше не будет.

— Только будь осторожен, — добавил Бобби спустя несколько секунд, — не делай ничего такого, из-за чего тебе могут накинуть срок.

— Да, Бобби, я знаю, — вздохнул Дин и опять придвинул к себе поднос, пытаясь не смотреть на Кастиила, который вновь сверлил его холодным синим взглядом.

Закончив с ужином, Дин и Сэм двинулись к тюремному корпусу.

— Слушай, — начал Сэм, — ты крупнее него. Если он попытается что-нибудь…

— Да-да, я знаю, — сказал Дин, — просто… увидимся утром.

Сэм кивнул и сжал его плечо, а потом зашагал к своей камере. Камера Дина была дальше по коридору, и он шел, не обращая внимания на сопровождавшие его крики и свист. Его чувству собственного достоинства уже ничто не могло повредить.

Когда он зашел в камеру, Кастиил уже был там, лежал на кровати и читал какой-то русский журнал. Дин ничего у него не спросил, просто лег к себе и вперился взглядом в потолок.

Через пять минут дверь закрылась, запирая их обоих на ночь.

Дин молчал, надеясь, что если избегать разговора, то он никогда не состоится. К несчастью, через несколько минут тишины Кастиил встал, и его глаза оказались на уровне головы Дина.

— Мои товарищи сказали, что был сучкой Гордона Уолкера. Это правда?

— Да пошел ты! — процедил Дин и сел. — Не был я ничьей сучкой!

Кастиил в успокаивающем жесте поднял руки.

— Эй, я не нарываюсь на драку, — объяснил он, когда Дин спрыгнул и оказался с ним лицом к лицу, — я просто хочу знать факты.

Дин зло упер руки в бока.

— Да? Ну ладно. Гордон позволял себе лишнее. Я не хочу об этом говорить и не позволю, чтобы это снова произошло, — сказал он, а потом скрестил руки на груди.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кастиил, — как бы то ни было, прошу прощения.

Дин все так же не сводил с него взгляда, сжав губы и покраснев от раздражения.

— Я не… — начал Кастиил, а потом, словно передумав, продолжил, — я не заинтересован в подобного рода отношениях.

— Да? — спросил Дин. — А то мне показалось, что вы с дружками здорово посмеялись над этим за ужином.

— Ну да, — Кастиил закатил глаза, — а что, по-твоему, мне оставалось?

Дин не ответил, не зная, что сказать, и, если честно, все еще хотел выяснить, к чему Кастиил клонит.

— Слушай, если я расскажу тебе кое-что, обещаешь больше никому не рассказывать? Даже брату.

Дин удивленно поднял брови. 

— Хм, это зависит от того, что именно ты собираешься мне рассказать.

— Парень, которого я убил, — начал Кастиил, — я сделал это, потому что он требовал пятьдесят кусков в месяц за молчание. Чтобы он не рассказал моему отцу, что мы трахались с ним последние полгода.

— Чего? — ошалело переспросил Дин.

— Когда он пришел за деньгами в первый раз, я отсосал ему и перерезал горло, — пожал плечами Кастиил. — Моя семья еще не знает, что… не знает о моих предпочтениях. Они просто думают, что он задолжал мне денег.

— Зачем ты рассказываешь мне об этом? — изумился Дин.

— Честно? — спросил Кастиил. — Без понятия. Но если я вдруг когда-нибудь попытаюсь заставить тебя сделать то, что тебе не по вкусу, можешь смело рассказать всем и каждому, почему я убил этого парня. По рукам?

— Да, — кивнул Дин, — по рукам.

— Отлично, — сказал Кастиил и сел на кровать. — И если мы когда-нибудь все-таки займемся сексом, ты будешь сверху, а не наоборот.

~*~*~*~*~*~

— Ну как? Порядок? — поинтересовался Сэм через пару дней.

— Да, Сэмми, пока полный порядок, — кивнул Дин.

Они снова сидели во дворе. Было холодно, и Дин с удовольствием бы остался в камере и погрелся — особенно теперь, когда их любимое место со всех сторон продувалось ледяным ветром.

— Он все еще ничего не сделал? — спросил Сэм, укутываясь в куртку и глядя в сторону русских.

Дин кивнул, сделал затяжку и только потом ответил:

— Я уже говорил тебе, он спросил, правда ли это. Я сказал, что да, вот и все

Сэм недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Я ему не верю. Никто такое просто так не оставляет.

— Хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделал? — спросил Дин. — Ради тебя добавил в ситуацию драматизма?

— Нет, я просто…

— Эй, Винчестер!

Дин и Сэм оглянулись и увидели, что Руби, главная королева тюрьмы, направляется к ним. На самом деле его звали Рубен, но он настаивал на Руби. Дин познакомился с ним в больничном крыле, сразу после того, как его поселили с Гордоном. Рубен оказался там по той же причине, так что они стали странными, но близкими друзьями.

— Привет, солнышко, как дела? — спросил Дин, а Сэм закатил глаза.

— Неплохо, — ответила Руби, — мы с девчонками как раз думали о твоем новом парне. 

— Он не мой парень, — прошипел Дин.

— Правда? — спросила Руби. — Потому что он довольно миленький. Ну знаешь, для русского.

— Правда? — поинтересовался Дин. — Есть еще что-нибудь?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Руби, наклонился и выхватил у него сигарету. Выпустил дым, а потом продолжил: — Просто будь начеку, Дин. Ты довольно симпатичный парень, и многие подонки не прочь тобой полакомиться.

— Спасибо, Руби, — кивнул Дин.

— Всегда рада помочь, — сказал Руби и двинулся дальше. Проходя мимо Сэма, он взъерошил ему волосы и подмигнул. — Хорошо выглядишь, Сэм.

Дин усмехнулся ему вслед.

— Чувак, ты должен засадить ей.

— Чего? — удивился Сэм. — Ты с ума сошел?

— Ой, да ладно, она втюрилась в тебя по уши. Не пожалеешь.

— Во-первых, это не она, а он, а во-вторых, спасибо, но я пас.

— Сэмми, тебе еще как минимум шесть лет тут торчать. Если у тебя есть возможность получить разрядку, причем по обоюдному согласию, надо пользоваться преимуществом.

Сэм закатил глаза и отвернулся к Чаку. Дин улыбнулся и не удержался, обвел взглядом двор, замечая, что на него смотрят гораздо больше людей, чем обычно, и от этого стало не по себе. Очень не по себе.

~*~*~*~*~*~

— С кем ты сегодня разговаривал? — спросил Кастиэль, когда Дин убирал в шкафчик чистые вещи.

— Ты о ком? О громиле? Так это мой брат, Сэм. А что?

— Вообще-то, — улыбнулся Кастиил, — я говорил о гомике.

— Не слишком же ты любишь себе подобных, — нахмурился Дин.

Кастиил буравил его взглядом, сидя на кровати, и Дин был уверен, что увидел веселье в его глазах.

— Не втюрься она в Сэма, я бы посоветовал тебе быть начеку. Хотя о ее подружках такого не скажешь.

— Так ты не трахаешь ее? — садясь, спросил Кастиил.

— Нет. А что? А что было б, если б трахал?

— Ничего, — Кастиил пожал плечами, — просто любопытно.

Дин отвернулся и продолжил раскладывать белье, а Кастиил вернулся к чтению, но через миг снова заговорил:

— Мой кузен Рафик спросил, можно ли ему тебя трахнуть.

— Чего? — вытаращил глаза Дин.

Кастиил снова пожал плечами.

— Его сучку пару недель назад отпустили досрочно. А учитывая то, что о тебе говорил Гордон… ну, думаю, не стоит говорить, что он не единственный хочет тебе вдуть. 

Дин вздохнул и сел на маленькую табуретку напротив Кастиила.

— Да, Руби сказала то же самое. А ты что ответил?

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Кастиил, — я сломал ему нос.

Дин бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Все и так думают, что я тебя трахаю, иначе с какой стати ему спрашивать разрешения?

— Они думают… но почему? Что ты сказал?

— Я ничего не говорил, — Кастиил покачал головой. — На днях они намекнули, что я могу развлечься с тобой, и когда спросили, как я провел ночь, ну… я просто улыбнулся.

— Ну ты и сволочь! — Дин вскочил на ноги.

— Эй, — Кастиил тоже встал, — я только что запретил всей тюрьме даже смотреть на тебя, уж не говоря о том, чтобы трахать. Мог бы хоть сказать спасибо!

— Я не просил ни о каких одолжениях! Я сам могу о себе позаботиться!

— Ну да!

— Эй, парни, в раю проблемы? — спросил надзиратель, заглядывая в глазок.

— Да пошел ты, Захария!

— Все в порядке, сэр, — сказал Кастиил и положил ладонь на руку Дина.

Захария бросил взгляд на Дина, потом на его руку, ухмыльнулся и предупредил:

— Потише тут. Некоторые пытаются вздремнуть и не могут из-за вашего ора.

Глазок закрылся, и Дин с Кастиилом вновь остались наедине. Дин вырвал руку, залез на свою койку и отвернулся к стене.

Он услышал вздох Кастиила, а потом скрип. Он знал, что тот просто пытается помочь, но ему была не нужна помощь. Если все не прекратить, станет только хуже.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Следующие несколько недель прошли более или менее обычно: душ, завтрак, прогулка, работа, обед, отдых, камера, ужин, камера и отбой. Жизнь стала монотонной, но из расписания исчезли «минет» и «секс», что уже было хорошо.

Кастиил держался особняком, стараясь по возможности с Дином не разговаривать, а Дину было все равно. Они пришли к соглашению оставить друг друга в покое, все было спокойно, и судя по всему Кастиил больше не делал вид, что Дин его сучка, к огромному облегчению последнего. 

Прошло больше месяца со смерти Гордона — теперь Дин больше не боялся потушенного света или душа по утрам. Это было счастье. Но, конечно, кратковременное.

Он был на работе, когда все случилось.

Он как раз склонился над открытым капотом Шеви Импалы 1967 года и вдруг застыл, почувствовав прикосновение огромной руки к пояснице.

— Ну что, Дин, будешь вырываться? — из-за спины спросил пугающе радостный голос.

Аластар. 

— Убери-ка от меня свои поганые лапы, — прошипел Дин, оглянувшись через плечо.

— Или что? — спросил Аластар и начал расстегивать пуговицы брюк.

— Или, клянусь, закончишь как Уолкер, — пообещал Дин, пытаясь не слишком паниковать.

Но когда вместе с Аластаром засмеялось еще три человека, Дин понял, что ему не вырваться.

— Ну же, — сказал Аластар и запустил руку ему в штаны, — будь для папочки хорошим мальчиком.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Через сорок пять минут Дин, прихрамывая, шел по коридору и радовался, что дверь Сэма плотно закрыта и что он не видит его. Захария отпер камеру и с любопытством спросил:

— Тебе не нужно в медчасть?

— Нет, сэр. 

Захария нахмурился, но спорить не стал, сделал шаг назад и пропустил Дина в камеру, а потом запер дверь.

Как только дверь закрылась, Дин рухнул на пол, подтянул колени к груди и ткнулся в них носом, пряча слезы.

— Дин? — подошел к нему Кастиил. — Дин, что случилось?

— А ты как думаешь? — ответил Дин и посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом.

Кастиил прикусил губу и спросил:

— Кто это сделал?

— Неважно. Нельзя вернуться в прошлое и остановить их.

Кастиил вздохнул, встал на колени и взял в руки его лицо.

— Хочешь пойти в медчасть?

Дин покачал головой.

— Я хочу спать.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кастиил, — только давай сначала приведем тебя в порядок.

Дин позволил поднять себя на ноги и усадить на койку, а потом помочь стащить грязный рабочий костюм. Он удивился, какие нежные у Кастиила пальцы — достаточно сильные, чтобы удержать его, но все же очень нежные.

Раздев Дина до трусов, он взял губку, намочил ее теплой водой и аккуратно смысл грязь и засохшую кровь с его тела.

Дин внимательно наблюдал за ним, увидел, как он нахмурился при виде синяков, а потом наклеил несколько пластырей на ссадины.

— Дин? — тихо позвал Кастиил. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил? — спросил он и указал на трусы Дина.

— Я сам, — сказал Дин, взял губку и с трудом попытался подняться.

Но Кастиил положил руку ему на плечо, удерживая на месте.

— Позволь мне, — проговорил он и осторожно толкнул его на кровать.

Дин не стал с ним бороться, у него просто не было сил, так что он перекатился на бок и стянул трусы, давая Кастиилу возможность его помыть. 

Почувствовав первое прикосновение губки, он закрыл глаза и из них хлынули слезы, тело сотряслось в рыдании. Он услышал, как Кастиил тихо ругнулся, но не стал ничего говорить. Возможно, он просто не знал, что говорить.

— Уверен, что не хочешь сказать, кто это сделал?

— Да, уверен, — ответил Дин, — спасибо.

— Ну ладно, как хочешь, — вздохнул Кастиил и помог Дину натянуть трусы.

Дин перекатился на спину и с трудом сел. Кастиил взял из шкафчика чистую одежду. Он помог ему влезть в тренировочные штаны и майку, а потом нежно провел по волосам, так, как сделал бы любовник, а Дин, хоть и оказался в замешательстве, слишком устал, чтобы думать, что это значит и почему Кастиил ему помогает. 

— Держи, — Кастиил протянул ему две таблетки, — выпей их.

— Что это? 

— Болеутоляющее. Отключишься на пару часов.

Дин знал, что нельзя ничего брать у странных русских парней, но сейчас ему было уже все равно, поэтому он с благодарностью взял таблетки.

— Можешь поспать на моей койке, — Кастиил отбросил одеяло и помог Дину лечь, а потом присел рядом.

Дин лег на бок, лицом к Кастиилу. Тот взял его за руку и снова нежно погладил по голове. И с этим ощущением Дин провалился в сон.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Через час дверь в камеру открылась: настало время обеда. Кастиил все это время сидел и смотрел на спящего Дина, он не хотел уходить, но знал, что придется, чтобы разобраться со сложившейся ситуацией.

Вздохнув, он встал и вышел из камеры, забыв надеть поверх майки рубашку, обычно скрывавшую его татуировки.

— Где твой сокамерник? — спросил Захария, когда он проходил мимо караульного поста.

— Плохо себя чувствует. Решил прилечь ненадолго.

Захария больше не задавал вопросов, кивнул и пропустил его. Но от Сэма Винчестера было не так легко избавиться. С удивительной силой он протиснулся мимо остальных и подошел к Кастиилу.

— Дин в порядке?

Кастиил поднял бровь.

— О, я Сэм. Его брат.

Кастиил кивнул.

— Я знаю, кто ты. Но нет, он не в порядке.

— Если ты что-то с ним сделал…

— Я ничего такого с ним не делал, — холодно и спокойно ответил Кастиил, зная, что Сэм распалится еще больше. — Он вернулся с работы краше в гроб кладут. Однако отказывается говорить, кто это сделал, так что я мало чем могу помочь…

Едва закончив говорить, он услышал смех.

— Клянусь, будь Уолкер жив, угостил бы его пивом! Хорошо он обучил эту сучку…

Кастиил бросил взгляд на четырех мужчин. Ни одного из них он не знал.

— Кто это? 

— Это Аластар, — ответил Сэм, — он главный в автосервисе. Ты же не думаешь, что он…

— Сейчас узнаем, — Кастиил взял поднос и встал в очередь.

Он наблюдал за Аластаром в очереди и даже потом, когда сел за стол, не обращая внимания на друзей.

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — спросил дядя Миша и отвесил ему подзатыльник. — Да что с тобой такое?

— Хочу перевестись в автосервис, — внезапно сказал он.

— Что?

— Хочу перевестись из парикмахерской в автосервис.

— Зачем? — растерянно спросил дядя.

Кастиил бросил взгляд на Аластара, сказал:

— Он тронул мою собственность, — встал и двинулся к Аластару.

Аластар сидел к нему спиной и ничего не видел, а вот его дружки видели. Они все в ужасе застыли и замолчали, глядя, как он приближается к ним.

Добравшись до их стола, Кастиил наклонился и прошептал Аластару в ухо:

— Слышал, ты трахнул Дина Винчестера, — и распятье на цепочке коснулось макушки Аластара, отчего тот едва заметно вздрогнул. 

— Правда? Даже представить не могу, с чего ты вдруг такое услышал.

— Я так и думал, — ответил Кастиил, — потому что все знают, что он мой. А я… я не люблю делиться.

— Не видел на нем твоих отметок, — выпалил один из дружков Аластара, и оба, Кастиил и Аластар, медленно перевели на него взгляд.

— Ну что, договорились? — слегка улыбнулся Кастиил и наклонил голову. — Будь осторожен, — предупредил он и хлопнул его по спине, — а то шкуру спущу.

Кастиил двинулся к своему столу, тяжело привалился к нему и посмотрел на дядю Мишу сверху вниз:

— Переведи меня в автосервис, — сказал он, взял Дину сэндвич и пошел в камеру.

Сэм сидел с Чаком и остальными и смотрел, как Кастиил — в глазах полыхала злость — двинулся в сторону Аластара.

С первого взгляда от Кастиила многого не ждешь: он невысокий, худой и с виду совсем не представляет угрозы, однако татуировки, поднимающиеся по рукам к шее, и манера поведения явно указывали, что с ним лучше не связываться.

Судя по позе, в которой он склонился над Аластаром, Кастиил явно его запугивал. И что бы он ни сказал — Аластара это напугало, а потом он двинулся к своему столу, крича что-то по-русски.

— Знаешь, — заявила Руби, садясь рядом, — каким бы симпатичным ни был этот тип, но от него просто жуть берет.

— Да, — кивнул Сэм, даже не заметив, что Руби стащила у него яблоко, — я тоже об этом подумал.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Кастиил как раз читал одолженную у Дина книгу и приглядывал за спящим сокамерником, как в дверном проеме появилась тень. Шло время отдыха, так что заключенные могли свободно передвигаться по тюремному блоку, поэтому Кастиил несильно удивился, подняв голову и увидев Сэма Винчестера, не сводившего взгляда с избитого тела своего брата.

— Черт, — он зашел внутрь,— ему не нужен доктор или еще что-нибудь?

Кастиил пожал плечами.

— Он не хотел в медчасть,— ответил он,— у него нет никаких серьезных травм, просто несколько больших синяков. Об остальном я позаботился, — сказал он и снова вернулся к чтению.

— И он позволил тебе его помыть? — удивился Сэм.

Кастиил поднял взгляд.

— Да, а что?

— Ну, просто… он никому и никогда… с самого первого раза не позволял к себе притрагиваться. Даже мне.

Кастиил повернулся, снова посмотрел на Дина и опять пожал плечами. Ему было не особо комфортно, когда Сэм просто так стоял над душой, но он понимал, что тот беспокоится о брате и не собирался его выгонять.

— Так что ты собираешься делать? — через некоторое время поинтересовался Сэм.

— С чем? — спросил Кастиил, не поднимая взгляда.

— Ну… с Аластаром, — пояснил Сэм,— я видел, как ты говорил с ним.

— Ну, замочить его заточкой я точно не планирую, — спокойно отозвался Кастиил.

— Что?— нервно пошевелившись, переспросил Сэм.

Кастиил улыбнулся.

— Расслабься. Я не буду выгонять себя за то, что ты пришел навестить брата. Это будет очень лицемерно с моей стороны.

Сэм нахмурился, но не стал задавать новых вопросов, прекрасно понимая, что лучше этого не делать.

— Слушай, он еще поспит некоторое время, болеутоляющее, которое я ему дал…

— Кастиил!

Кастиил оторвался от книги — на пороге застыл его придурок-брат (один из тех, кто интересовался Дином).

— Что за нахуй, Рафик? — вскинулся он, резко переключаясь из режима «дружелюбный парень», в котором он пребывал всего две секунды назад, в режим «пугающий отморозок». — Ты что, не видишь, что я разговариваю?

Рафаил перевел взгляд с Кастиила на Сэма и обратно на Кастиила, мельком посмотрел на Дина.

— Извини, я…

— _Chego tebe?_ — резко спросил Кастиил.

— _Diadia Misha hochet s toboi pogovorit_.

— _Skazhi emu, chto ia zaniat, i pogovoriu s nim za uzhinom_ , — ответил Кастиил, откидываясь назад.

— _On govorit, chto nuzhno speshit'. Eto o tvoiom druge zdes_ , — объяснил Рафаил и указал на Дина.

Кастиил тоже посмотрел на Дина, а потом встал и бросил книгу на его койку.

— Не советую оставлять его одного,— сказал он Сэму и вышел в сопровождении Рафаила из камеры. По дороге он отвесил ему пинка и что-то пробормотал по-русски, что, как предположил Сэм, могло быть только оскорблением.

Когда они скрылись из вида, Сэм пристроился на стуле, посмотрел на Дина и вздохнул.

Он понятия не имел, на какой крючок они подцепили брата. Дин сильный боец, не говоря уже о его склонности к агрессии, что и стало причиной того, что они здесь оказались, — почему он им подчинился?

Самого Сэма только несколько раз полапали в душевой, так что можно было посчитать его счастливчиком. Дин всегда появлялся до того, как все переходило на новый уровень, всегда защищал его от подобного рода вещей… блядь. Сэм очень надеялся, что Дин не жертвует собой, чтобы спасти его, иначе он сам его убьет.

— Дин, ты идиот, — сказал он и привалился к стене, ожидая, когда вернется Кастиил.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Дин, прихрамывая, зашел в столовую; рядом с ним шел Кастиил. С одной стороны ему было неудобно, что Кас ведет себя чуть ли не как телохранитель, но с другой — это приносило облегчение.

На него смотрел не только Аластар, но и все остальные заключенные — слухи о том, что случилось, распространились по тюрьме очень быстро. К счастью, никто не отпускал никаких комментариев, все понимали, что Кастиила лучше не злить.

— Очередь продвинется быстрее, если ты будешь идти, — проговорил Кастиил, и в его глазах мелькнуло веселье.

— Ну да, — кивнул Дин, двинувшись вперед, и напрягся лишь немного, когда Кастиил положил руку ему на поясницу, указывая направление.

Сэм наблюдал за ними из-за их стола, во взгляде — смесь жалости и злости. Кастиил рассказал, что именно Сэм сидел с ним в свободное время, пока сам Кастиил уходил, чтобы заняться делами. Он не спрашивал, что это были за дела, потому что, если честно, совсем не хотел знать, но от знания, что именно Сэм был с ним, потеплело на сердце, и он смог собрать храбрость в кулак и заставить себя прийти на обед.

Он дошел до раздачи, толкая поднос здоровой рукой (на второй он, кажется, сломал пару пальцев), взял то, что ему положили, хотя совсем не был голоден, а потом подождал Кастиила, который повел его к русскому столу.

Он прошел мимо Сэма, Чака, Эша и Бобби. Когда те удивленно нахмурились, Дин просто покачал головой и последовал за Кастиилом, хотя и удивился, увидев, что на его обычном месте рядом с Сэмом теперь сидит Руби. Он еще спросит брата об этом позже. Но теперь он не должен отходить от Кастиила, что он и сделал, встав сбоку от него, когда тот сел за стол.

Сначала никто ничего не сказал, даже не посмотрел в его сторону, но тут Кастиил посмотрел через плечо, увидел, что он стоит, и заметил, что все места за столом заняты.

— Вставай, — сказал он одному из самых молодых парней.

— Мистер Газнаев…

—Я сказал вставай, — повторил Кастиил, и лед в его тоне не оставил никакой возможности для споров.

Выражая обиду всем своим видом, парень встал, взял поднос и бросился прочь от стола, вполголоса бормоча что-то по-русски.

— Садись, — произнес Кастиил. Дин кивнул и сел настолько быстро, насколько позволило ему его избитое тело.

Он видел, что сейчас на него смотрит не только Кастиил, но и вообще все русские. Но Кастиил сказал, что поговорил с дядей и все в порядке, так что Дин взял свою вилколожку и принялся за непонятную размазню в своей тарелке. Скоро все также вернулись к своему ужину, в том числе и Кастиил.

Когда Дин закончил с едой и попытался открыть пакетик сока, то понял: это будет весьма непросто сделать одной здоровой рукой. Он уже собрался пустить в ход зубы, как Кастиил выхватил у него пакетик, разорвал упаковку от соломинки, воткнул ее в пакетик и протянул обратно, и все это без единого слова.

И только тогда Михаил поднял взгляд.

— _Ty chto tut tvorish'_? — спросил он.

— _A na chto eto pohozhe?_ — огрызнулся Кастиил.

— _Poostorozhnei. Ty je ne hochesh', chtoby liudi tebia ne tak poniali_ , — предупредил дядя Миша.

— _Da, ia pomniu, spasibo_ , — Кастиил закатил глаза, а дядя Миша вздохнул.

— _Ia tebe eto govoriu tol'ko potomu, chto eto tvoio delo smotret' za nim, a moio — prismatrivat' za toboi_.

Кастиил кивнул, зная, что это правда. Отец убьет дядю Мишу, если с ним что-то случится.

В дальнейшем ужин прошел без происшествий. Дин съел столько, сколько смог, пока русские общались друг с другом… ну, на русском. Это значило, что он мог с чистой совестью игнорировать их, ведь он знал, что если бы они что-то плохое сказали о нем, Кастиил бы вмешался. Ну, или ему хотелось на это надеяться.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Когда включили свет, Дину понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы сориентироваться и вспомнить, что он спал на койке Кастиила, а Кастиил — на его. Он не двинулся, позволяя себе медленно проснуться и игнорируя тупую боль во всем теле. Кастиил тем временем спрыгнул на пол.

— Как спал? — спросил он по пути к унитазу.

— Как ребенок, — ответил Дин и с усилием встал. — Чувак, таблетки, которые ты мне дал, просто космос.

— Да уж, быстро ты на них подсел, — слегка улыбнулся Кастиил. — Но на большее не рассчитывай, они закончились.

Дин кивнул, а потом зевнул, после чего открылось смотровое окно, и надзиратель хорошенько осмотрел камеру, чтобы убедиться, что они оба еще здесь. Скоро он ушел, и теперь Дин отправился облегчиться. После этого двери камеры открылись.

— Я тут подумал, — начал Кастиил, снимая трусы и обматывая полотенце вокруг бедер,— что нам нужно сходить в душ, пока там не стало слишком людно.

Дин некоторое время не сводил с него взгляда.

— Чувак, спасибо тебе, конечно, за то, что ты для меня сделал, но я не пойду с тобой в душ.

Кастиил вскинул бровь.

— Я и не предлагал вместе принимать душ, просто в одно время. Будет не очень хорошо выглядеть, если я отпущу тебя в душ одного, учитывая, как собственнически вел себя с тобой за ужином.

Дин опустил взгляд, понимая, что Кастиил прав. Так что он неохотно разделся, взял свое полотенце и позволил Кастиилу отвести себя в душевые.

По дороге они встретили Сэма и, пропустив Кастиила вперед, Дин отстал, чтобы переговорить с братом.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сэм.

— Ага, Сэм, я в порядке,— кивнул Дин. — Кажется, у Каса есть план, но он не из тех, кто посвящает людей в детали.

— Во-первых, что это еще за Кас такой? А во-вторых, что ты имеешь в виду под планом? — поинтересовался Сэм. — Люди считают тебя его сучкой — это и есть весь ваш план?

Дин проигнорировал его слова — у него не было сил на препирательства — и вместо этого сменил тему:

— Так что там у вас с Руби?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — оторопел Сэм.

— Она сидела с тобой за ужином, — объяснил Дин. — Ты решил в кои-то веки воспользоваться моим советом?

Сэм вздохнул.

— Она просто друг, Дин. Пока мы здесь, нам нужно завести как можно больше друзей.

— Ну да, — фыркнул Дин, — с меня пачка сигарет, если вы не трахнете друг друга к концу этой недели.

Сэм закатил глаза. Братья зашли в душевую.

Снимая полотенце, Дин заметил, что Кастиил уже стоит под душем, татуировка с ангельскими крыльями на его спине блестит от воды, отчего крылья кажутся настоящими. Это завораживало.

— Чувак, ты пялишься, — хмыкнул Сэм, прошел мимо него и тоже встал под душ.

Дин фыркнул и прошел в кабинку между ними. Теперь, когда они были рядом, он чувствовал себя в безопасности, расслабленно позволяя теплым струям воды успокоить ноющие мышцы.

Намыливаясь, он заметил, как Кастиил повернулся, что-то высматривая. Он поднял бровь и посмотрел за свое плечо, пытаясь, рассмотреть, на кого он пялится. Один из дружков Аластара из автомастерской только что зашел в душевую.

Дин сначала оцепенел, но потом, увидев, каким немигающим взглядом провожает Кастиил этого парня, понял, что ничего не случится. Парень вообще, казалось, принял самый быстрый душ в своей жизни, едва сполоснувшись, а потом направился к раковинам.

— Я бриться, — сообщил Кастиил, выключил воду и последовал за ним.

— Эй, думаешь, он что-то замыслил? — спросил Сэм.

Дин пожал плечами.

— Без понятия, — ответил он и снова вернулся под струи воды.

Помывшись, они с Сэмом тоже двинулись в сторону раковин бриться, но Дин, увидев синяки на своем лице, решил сегодня пропустить этот утренний ритуал и вернуться в камеру, но потом, увидев Кастиила, который по-прежнему неспешно брился, рассматривая остальных заключенных в зеркале, передумал и решил подождать его здесь.

Дружок Аластара куда-то исчез, судя по всему, тоже решив пропустить бритье, но тут же в душевую зашел другой. Очевидно, он не заметил Кастиила (ну или просто был самоубийцей), потому что, едва зайдя, подошел к Дину, схватил его за волосы и, откинув назад его голову, прошипел в ухо:

— Винчестер, да ты сегодня просто красотка. Так бы взял тебя и...

Но он так и не успел договорить, что бы он «и...» — Кастиил схватил его и впечатал в висящее на стене зеркало, разбив при этом не только стекло, но и его лицо.

— Я, кажется, уже говорил, — спокойно произнес Кастиил, — он — моя собственность.

Кастиил еще раз ткнул его лицом в зеркало, отчего осколки глубже впились в кожу, и парень просто вырубился.

Дин, так же как и остальные присутствующие, был в шоке. Кастиил, половину лица которого до сих пор покрывала пена для бритья, был не только раза в два меньше этого громилы, но и одет лишь в обмотанное вокруг бедер полотенце.

Кастиил отшвырнул свалившегося на пол бесформенной кучей парня, после чего спокойно перешагнул через лежащего и, подойдя к зеркалу, продолжил бриться как ни в чем не бывало, напевая себе под нос какую-то веселенькую мелодию.

— Возвращайся в камеру, — между делом сказал ему Кас. — Подождешь меня там.

— Э, да, конечно, — кивнул Дин, после чего стремительно оттуда смылся. Сэм последовал за ним.

Сэм быстренько заскочил в свою камеру, оделся, игнорируя озадаченное выражение лица Чака, и поспешил к Дину.

— Какого черта это было? — спросил он у Дина, который, слегка морщась от боли, надевал свою майку.

— Если б я знал. Но на будущее — напомни мне никогда его не злить.

— Он меня пугает, Дин, он же просто псих. Ты точно уверен, что у него нет каких-то скрытых мотивов? — спросил Сэм. — В смысле мы же до сих пор не знаем, за что он сидит. Поговаривают, что он расчленил какого-то парня или еще что похуже.

— Он не расчленял его, — сказал Дин, натягивая штаны. — Просто убил.

— А, ну да, то есть, по-твоему, это нормально?

— Сэмми...

— Я просто беспокоюсь, Дин. Почему ты ему так доверяешь?

Дин вздохнул.

— Не знаю. Я и Кас, мы просто...

— Что это вообще за кличка? Серьезно? Все будут думать, что ты на самом деле с ним трахаешься.

Дин подошел к нему вплотную, так что теперь они стояли лицом к лицу.

— А если бы и трахался? — спросил он. — Какая тебе разница? В смысле, неужели вероятность того, что после всего случившегося я, наконец-то, получил немного удовольствия, тебя действительно так напрягает?

Сэм сделал шаг назад.

— Это шутка?

— Конечно, шутка, — выплюнул Дин. — Ну, серьезно, Сэм. Оглянись по сторонам.

Вздохнув, Сэм взлохматил волосы.

— Просто будь осторожен, хорошо?

Дин кивнул, но не успел ничего ответить — Кастиил вошел в камеру. Он ничего не сказал, просто посмотрел на них, прежде чем положить свои банные принадлежности на место. После чего просто скинул полотенце, без стеснения выставляя напоказ свое подтянутое загорелое тело, покрытое татуировками, — они даже могли разглядеть, где именно заканчиваются ангельские крылья. Дин довольно шумно сглотнул.

Однако Сэм не разделил его восторгов и, посмотрев на Дина, спросил:

— Ты завтракаешь с нами?

— Эмм... — выдавил он, глядя на Кастиила, который намеренно делал вид, что ничего не слышит. — Думаю, мне лучше сесть с Касом. Встретимся во дворе.

— Хорошо. До встречи.

Когда он ушел, Дин стал заправлять койку Кастиила, предварительно закинув полотенце в корзину для стирки. Он как раз разглаживал покрывало, когда почувствовал руку Кастиила на своей пояснице и прижатый к ноге пах.

Дин подпрыгнул так высоко, что ударился головой о верхний ярус кровати.

— Блядь, — прошипел он, хватаясь за голову.

— Извини, — сказал Кастиил. — Я просто пытался проскользнуть мимо. Я не хотел...

— Да-да, я знаю, — произнес Дин, присев на край кровати, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова.

Кастиил быстро натянул трусы и встал перед Дином, обхватив его голову руками, проверяя, не поранил ли тот себя. Дин старательно пытался не обращать внимания на то, как близко к его лицу находятся причиндалы Кастиила, особенно учитывая его любовь к весьма облегающим боксерам.

— Хм, то, что ты сделал в душевых... — начал было Дин.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты, — тихо произнес Кастиил.

— Ну, в любом случае спасибо. Это... я благодарен тебе за это, — сказал он, поднимая взгляд на Каса.

Кастиил легонько дотронулся до его щеки, другой рукой поглаживая волосы.

— Не за что.

— Приберегите нежности до отбоя, голубки! — сказал Захария, проходя мимо камеры.

Только тогда они оба поняли, насколько интимной была их поза, и поспешили отстраниться друг от друга. Дин почувствовал, как по щекам расползается румянец, и был здорово удивлен, обнаружив, что Кастиил тоже покраснел.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Кастиил шел в сторону автомастерской в сопровождении своих братьев Рафика и Гаврилы, чувствуя, как в нем закипает гнев. Когда он сообщил Дину, что договорился кое с кем и что тот может не ходить на работу до конца недели, он намеренно пропустил часть о том, что сам заменит его в мастерской.

Дядя Миша сидел в этой тюрьме уже пятнадцать лет и успел обзавестись связями, так что он с полпинка договорился о том, чтобы двух подельников Аластара перевели в парикмахерскую, где о них позаботятся должным образом. Кастиил знал: что бы его дядя ни сделал с ними, последствий никаких не будет, так же как ничего не будет и ему за то, что он сделает с Аластаром. 

И даже если Аластар выживет, он не сможет никому ничего сказать, потому что Кастиил собирался укоротить ему язык.

Войдя в мастерскую, Кастиил кивнул охраннику, и тот поспешил уйти. Он был тут и вчера, так что, скорее всего, получил на лапу от Аластара, но знал: если он попытается помешать русским или остановить их, это будет стоить ему жизни.

Затем Кастиил повернулся к трем оставшимся заключенным, двое из которых не имели к этому ни малейшего отношения.

— Вон, — сказал он просто.

Они кивнули и по-быстрому смылись из помещения, оставляя Кастиила, Гаврилу и Рафика наедине с Аластаром, который только что выбрался из-под машины и медленно вставал в полный рост.

— Кастиил, какой приятный сюрприз.

— Для тебя — мистер Газнаев, — сказал Кастиил, обходя комнату.

Аластар, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, пока он бродил по мастерской и изучал разные инструменты, висящие на стенах, уделив особое внимание сварочному аппарату.

— Я понятия не имел, что кто-то его уже присвоил, — сказал Аластар после пяти минут полнейшей тишины. — Ты не обращался с ним как со своей сучкой.

Кастиил поднял довольно внушительную дрель.

— Я считаю, что если дать им некоторую свободу, они будут более благодарны, — объяснил он довольно равнодушным тоном.

— И все же, ты не пометил его, так что...

— Мне не нужно метить его, — сказал Кастиил, повернувшись к Аластару. — Ему не нужно напоминаний о том, кому он принадлежит. Он делает это добровольно.

Кастиил снова отвернулся, чтобы поднять лом, после чего сказал братьям короткое «держите его».

Сначала он ударил его в живот, ломая несколько ребер, чувствуя удовлетворение от звука ломающихся костей. Затем принялся за колени, заставляя Аластара упасть на землю, корчась и едва дыша от боли.

Кастиил бросил лом на пол и взял плоскогубцы. Пока братья держали Аластара, он открыл ему рот и, игнорируя мольбы своей жертвы, подцепил язык и одним движением ножа отрезал его. 

— Думаю, я его замариную, — сказал Кастиил, разглядывая окровавленный кусок. — Подарю своей сучке на Рождество. 

Затем Гаврила быстро запихнул Аластару в рот грязную тряпку, заглушая крики, и перевернул его на живот.

Кастиил сел ему на ноги, опустил тяжелую руку на спину и, склонившись, прошептал на ухо:

— Я же говорил будь осторожней, — сказал он, срезая с него комбинезон и обнажая бледную кожу спины.

Пока Кастиил мягко проводил пальцами по его спине, Аластар вырывался и визжал, как свинья, вызывая у него улыбку.

~*~*~*~*~*~

— Слыхали хорошую новость? — спросил Чак, когда они столкнулись с ним во время перерыва. 

— Какую хорошую новость? — спросил Сэм, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как Руби смотрит на него с другого конца зала.

— Кто-то содрал с Аластара шкуру.

— Что? — Дин отбросил карты на стол. — Кто-то...

— Содрал с него кожу живьем, — подтвердил Чак. — Аластар до сих пор жив, но буквально на волоске. Его только что перевели в городской госпиталь, — добавил он.

— И откуда же тебе это известно? — спросил Бобби.

— Эй, у меня свои источники, — сказал Чак обиженно, подсаживаясь к ним. — Ну и как вы думаете, кто это сделал?

Дин не ответил и вместо этого посмотрел в сторону Кастиила, который сидел сейчас с серьезным лицом и слушал одного из своих русских приятелей.

— Кто знает, — сказал Сэм. — Он нажил себе немало врагов. Это мог быть любой из них, — добавил он, глядя на Руби, который жестом показал ему на выход.

— Скоро вернусь.

Сэм поднялся и исчез в камере вместе с Руби.

— Только не говорите мне, что он наконец-то перешел на темную сторону, — сказал Бобби с хитрой улыбкой.

Дин пожал плечами.

— Надеюсь она избавит его от проблем, — сказал он, на самом деле надеясь, что Сэм пришел в себя и решил начать обхаживать Руби.

В тюрьме трахать сучку было одно дело, так как сучки обычно были парнями с нормальной ориентацией, и в большей степени смысл был в унижении, а не в получении разрядки (хотя это тоже имело место быть). Но трахать педика... это была абсолютно другая история, и если Сэм добровольно с таким замутит, никто больше не захочет прикасаться к нему.

— В чем дело? — спросил Сэм, заходя внутрь и немного удивившись тому, насколько «женской» была камера, в ней даже пахло чем-то приятным, а не нужником, как во всех остальных камерах этого блока.

— Ты же знаешь мою соседку Анну? — Руби залезла на свою койку, ее лицо теперь было вровень с лицом Сэма.

— Анна... Ты имеешь в виду Эндрю? — Сэм привалился к стене, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я имею в виду Анну, — поправила его Руби. 

— Да, конечно, я перепутал, — улыбнулся Сэм.

— В общем, сокамерник ее парня работает в автомастерской. И он сказал, что тем утром дружок Дина наведывался туда со своими братьями и велел им уйти. А потом Аластара увезли в госпиталь.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Да, я подозревал, что это мог быть он.

— И тебя это ничуть не пугает? — спросила Руби. — То, что он способен на такие зверства и при этом находится в таком положении, что может сделать с твоим братом что угодно?

Сэм запустил руки в волосы и сделал шаг вперед.

— Конечно, это беспокоит меня, но Дин сказал, что доверяет ему, а я верю Дину.

— Он трахает его?

— Я не знаю, Руби, — признался Сэм. — И я не уверен, что хотел бы знать.

Руби наклонилась к Сэму и схватила его за воротник. Сэм закатил глаза и позволил Руби притянуть себя так, что теперь он стоял между ее коленями.

— Руби, что ты делаешь? 

— Собираюсь поцеловать тебя, Сэм, — объяснила Руби. — У тебя с этим проблемы?

— Если я скажу, что да, это что-то изменит? — спросил Сэм, когда тот приблизился вплотную.

Руби улыбнулась в ответ, прежде чем сократить разделяющее их расстояние. Сэм уже давно ни с кем не целовался, и хотя и его не покидала мысль о том, что целоваться с другим парнем — стремно, сам поцелуй был очень приятный, и он, не сдержавшись, обнял Руби, притягивая ее для еще одного поцелуя.

И, конечно же, по закону подлости это случилось именно в тот момент, когда Кастиил проходил мимо, увидев их, он ненадолго притормозил, а потом снова двинулся в сторону своей камеры. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

На следующий день во время обеда Дин, поглощенный едой, сидел рядом с Кастиилом, когда тот ткнул его под ребра.

— Что? — огрызнулся Дин и закашлялся, заметив, как некоторые русские странно посмотрели на него, и поняв, что ему не стоило так себя вести. — Извини, я эмм...

Кастиил коротко улыбнулся ему и покачал головой.

— Все нормально, — сказал он. — Я просто хотел спросить, что у твоего брата с тем педиком?

Дин нахмурился и посмотрел туда, где Руби как всегда сидел рядом с Сэмом, только на этот раз они явно были ближе друг к другу.

— Я... Я не знаю, — ответил он честно.

— Недавно я видел их вместе, они миловались как голубки, — сообщил Кастиил, отчего брови Дина удивленно поползли вверх.

— Думаю, мне стоит с ним это обсудить.

Кастиил улыбнулся ему еще раз и вернулся к еде, оставив Дина гадать, понимает ли сам Кастиил, что только что сделал Сэму огромное одолжение. Конечно, Дин подозревал, что что-то происходит, но теперь вся тюрьма узнает об этом и Сэм будет в безопасности. Боже, у него с плеч будто камень свалился, и он не мог перестать улыбаться своим мыслям. Его не расстроило даже то, что Кастиил положил руку ему на бедро.

— Сегодня твои синяки выглядят намного лучше, Винчестер, — несколько минут спустя сказал дядя Миша.

— Эм, да. Думаю так и есть. Спасибо, — пробормотал он, будучи не совсем уверен в том, как ему разговаривать с главарем русской банды.

— Кастиил хорошо о тебе заботится? — спросил он.

— Да уж, Кастиил наверняка очень хорошо о нем заботиться, — пробормотал Рафик.

Дин покраснел и опустил взгляд, а как дядя Миша отвесил Рафику подзатыльник и сказал тому что-то на русском.

— Пошли, — сказал Кастиил и поднялся.

Дин напоследок впихнул в себя еще макарон, поднялся и пошел за ним.

Кастиил сказал что-то Рафику, отчего тот покраснел и, казалось, вот-вот полезет в драку, но Кастиил просто посмеялся над ним, а потом схватил Дина за руку и повел к камере.

— Извиняюсь за Рафика, — сказал он, как только они вошли внутрь. — Он просто завидует.

— Чему? — спросил Дин, садясь на кровать. Кастиил подошел к своему шкафчику, достал из него две шоколадки, которые он умудрился где-то раздобыть, и вручил одну из них Дину.

— Эмм... Спасибо.

— Он завидует, потому что хочет тебя, — объяснил Кастиил, ложась на свою койку. — Знаешь, мне кажется, что на самом деле он гей.

Дин улыбнулся.

— У вас это что, семейное?

Кастиил посмотрел на него хмуро.

— Могу сказать то же самое о тебе и твоем брате.

— Да, но мы просто делаем то, что надо, чтобы выжить, — пожал плечами Дин.

— Ты же знаешь, что рисковать собой ради него было очень глупо?

Дин удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Откуда ты...

— Это весьма очевидно, — сказал Кастиил, садясь. — Из того, что я слышал от других, в свою первую неделю ты неплохо отметелил какого-то парня, когда тот попытался сделать тебя своей сучкой, и это именно то, чего я от тебя бы ожидал. Но потом Гордон Уолкер...

Дин вздохнул, перебивая его.

— Когда нас с Сэмом расселили и он попал к Чаку, Гордон однажды подошел ко мне в спортзале и сказал, что теперь, когда я не могу постоянно приглядывать за ним, он трахнет Сэмми. Я знаю, что Сэм достаточно большой и страшный, чтобы постоять за себя, но он мой младший брат. Что мне оставалось делать? В любом случае как раз после этого Гордон поцапался с одним из арийцев и его и подселили ко мне, и... Гордон был не очень-то рад этому. Думал, это моя вина. Однажды он избил меня, пока я спал, а потом сказал, что... что это либо я, либо Сэм. Ну я и выбрал себя.

Несколько секунд Кастиил изучал его, а потом наклонился и легонько поцеловал.

Дин отшатнулся и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Кастиила.

— Извини, — произнес Кастиил. — Я не... твоему брату повезло, что у него есть ты, — сказал он вместо этого и лег обратно на свою койку.

Дин облизал губы, думая до закрытия двери о том, что же, черт возьми, только что произошло. Он понимал, что два часа до прогулки будут долгими, хоть и надеялся немного поспать, но не был уверен, что сможет заснуть из-за своих лихорадочных мыслей.

~*~*~*~*~*~

— Выкладывай, — сказал Сэм, хлопая его по спине.

— Что? — спросил Дин.

Они снова сидели на скамейках. Неподалеку сидел Чак и оживленно спорил о чем-то с Эшем, а Руби обнимала Сэма с другой стороны. Это казалось немного странным, но Дин был на самом деле рад за них. Он до сих пор не знал, трахаются они или нет, особенно после того как на днях вручил Сэму упаковку презервативов, а тот покраснел как помидор, но по большому счету ему не было до этого дела. До тех пор пока это спасает их обоих от проблем, ему было все равно.

— Ты всю неделю сам не свой, — сказал Сэм. — Вы с Кастиилом поцапались или как?

Дин вздохнул. Он знал, что Сэм сказал правду. С тех пор как Кастиил поцеловал его неделю назад, он будто бы потерял ориентацию... Буквально. Воспоминания о случившемся преследовали его повсюду. Если раньше Кас часто подходил к ним во время прогулки поговорить и они постоянно разговаривали друг с другом в камере... вернее, обычно они много и подолгу обсуждали все на свете, начиная от того, каким было их детство, и заканчивая тем, кто победит в схватке, Эрик Картман или Стьюи Гриффин?..

Но сейчас они едва ли обменивались парой слов.

На следующий день Кастиил предложил вернуться к их обычной рутине, так что Дин снова ходил в душ и обедал без него. Когда они встречались в коридорах, Кастиил едва заметно кивал и продолжал свой путь.

Это было странно, Дин очень не хотел признаваться в этом даже себе, но он скучал по Касу. Ему не хватало разговоров, собственнических прикосновений на публике и мягких наедине... но он просто... зачем Кастиилу понадобилось целовать его?

— Дин? — Сэм позвал его еще раз.

Дин поднялся.

— Не здесь, — сказал он и отошел в сторону.

Он стоял и ждал Сэма, глядя как тот, прежде чем подойти к нему, провел пальцем по носу Руби, после чего чмокнул туда, где только что были его пальцы, вызывая у Руби улыбку.

— Я так смотрю, у вас все серьезно? — спросил он Сэма, когда тот подошел ближе. Сэм пожал плечами.

— Мы нравимся друг другу, о большем я пока даже не задумывался.

— А что ты теперь думаешь по поводу того, что она, вообще-то, парень?

И опять Сэм пожал плечами.

— Дело вовсе не в подводных камнях, — сказал он. — Конечно, то, что меня больше никто не тронет, большой плюс, но это вовсе не главное.

Дин кивнул и продолжил идти, Сэм шел рядом с ним.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, но пообещай не говорить никому, даже Руби, и, в первую очередь, не говори ничего Чаку.

— Эээ, хорошо, — с тревогой в голове ответил Сэм. — В чем дело?

— В первую ночь здесь Кастиил сказал мне, что он гей. Что его родные не знают об этом, а если узнают, то не задумываясь убьют, и что если он сделает что-то против моей воли, то я могу рассказать об этом кому угодно. 

— Ну хорошо, и почему ты рассказал мне об этом сейчас?

— Потому что на прошлой неделе он... вроде как поцеловал меня.

Сэм остановился, хватая Дина за руку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Дин вздохнул.

— Это был очень короткий поцелуй, никаких языков и прочего, и это даже было мило, но... Я просто... Я чертовски запутался во всем этом.

— Я тебя правильно понял, ты запутался? В смысле он тебе нравится?

— Я не знаю, — признался Дин, приваливаясь к изгороди. — Он заботится обо мне. И сейчас я имею в виду не только то, что он посадил меня за свой стол и так далее, но и то, что ему важно убедиться, что я в порядке после моих кошмаров, а еще он лечит меня и делится своими сладостями...

— Да это настоящая любовь, — хмыкнул Сэм.

— Только попробуй постебаться на эту тему...

— Я не стебусь, Дин, — сказал Сэм. — Слушай, если он тебе нравится, я не понимаю, почему ты ломаешься.

Почти минуту Дин молчал, анализируя свои чувства.

— А как ты понял, что Руби тебе нравится? — спросил он наконец.

— Честно? Я просто дал ей замутить со мной.

~*~*~*~*~*~

На следующий день перед отбоем Дин лежал на верхней койке, а Кастиил сидел на своей. Дин видел в зеркале, что тот что-то пишет, возможно, письмо матери или еще что, он не был уверен, да и не заморачивался особо, просто наслаждался видом. Кастиил, задумавшись, склонил голову, рука мягко скользила по бумаге, а пальцы крепко сжимали ручку, и Дин вдруг понял, что он просто невероятно красив. 

После разговора с Сэмом Дин всерьез задумался обо всем происходящем и вспомнил, что еще в первый раз, когда только увидел Кастиила, тот показался ему привлекательным и сразу заинтриговал. И если добавить к этому все то, что Кастиил для него сделал за последние недели... Ну, это позволило ему увидеть милого, умного и заботливого человека под маской, которую Кастиил держал перед всеми, даже перед членами своей семьи.

А еще у Дина на него встал.

— Ты пялишься на меня просто так или с какой-то определенной целью? — спросил Кастиил, не поднимая взгляда.

— Не совсем, — сказал Дин, поворачиваясь так, чтобы не было видно его стояка.

— Тебе что, так нравится на меня смотреть?

— Да, нравится, — признался Дин.

Кастиил прекратил писать и посмотрел на него, но прежде чем Дин разгадал выражение его лица, надзиратель прокричал «Отбой!» и комната погрузилась в темноту.

Дин собрался было перевернуться на спину, когда Кастиил, встав со своей койки, дотронулся до его руки.

— Иди сюда, я хочу поговорить с тобой, — сказал он и снова исчез в темноте.

Замявшись ненадолго, Дин спрыгнул со своей койки, его глаза только начали привыкать к полутьме, тусклого коридорного света, пробивающегося из-под двери, было недостаточно, чтобы осветить помещение.

— Что случилось? — спросил Дин, садясь рядом с Кастиилом.

Кастиил посмотрел на него и проговорил:

— То, что я сделал на прошлой неделе...

— Ты имеешь в виду расправу над Аластаром или поцелуй?

— Поцелуй, — уточнил Кастиил. — То, что я содрал с Аластара шкуру, это скорее что-то типа хобби, ничего особенного, — пошутил он. — Но возвращаясь к тому поцелую... Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я не должен был делать того, что сделал, и это больше не повторится.

— Серьезно? — спросил Дин.

— Да.

— А жаль.

— Извини? — нахмурился Кастиил. 

Дин придвинулся к нему немного.

— Ну, я знаю, что это очень запоздалая реакция, но... — он так и не договорил, наклонившись вперед и дотронувшись до лица Кастиила. Дин приподнял его подбородок и легонько поцеловал в губы.

Отстранившись, он опустил на кровать свою руку, но Кастиил взял ее в свою.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он, и его взволнованный голос был абсолютно не типичен для того Каса, которого Дин знал раньше.

— Как никогда раньше, — сказал Дин и снова потянулся к нему, на этот раз целуя его более уверенно.

Кастиил обнял его за шею и что-то простонал, а потом потянул Дина на себя, закидывая ноги ему на бедра. Он крепко держал Дина, пытался прижаться к нему так плотно, как только можно, пока Дин немного сдвинулся, переворачиваясь на бок.

Они целовались целую вечность, увлеченно и страстно, будучи не в состоянии оторваться друг от друга. А когда, наконец, смогли и обменялись улыбками, по взгляду Кастиила Дин понял, что принял правильное решение. Что он правильно поступил, доверившись ему, потому что тот хотел его самого, а не пытался использовать, как Гордон.

Но как назло, как раз когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз, глазок в камере открылся. Это был Хендриксен. Сегодня он патрулировал коридоры и был знатным засранцем.

— Ради вашего же блага, надеюсь, вы двое не трахаетесь, — сказал он.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Кастиил. — Просто что-то в глаз попало, Дин мне помогал.

Хендриксен где-то минуту смотрел на них.

— Забирайся в свою кровать, Винчестер, — велел он и закрыл глазок.

— Как думаешь, когда он объявится в очередной раз? — спросил Кастиил, крепко обхватывая Дина коленями, не давая тому отстраниться.

Дин задумался. Хендриксен был непредсказуем, так что сложно было сказать наверняка.

— Думаю уже скоро, — предположил он.

Кастиил вздохнул и уронил голову на подушку.

— Тогда тебе лучше идти. Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас застукали за самым интересным, не так ли?

Дин улыбнулся.

— Нет, мы определенно не хотим, — согласился он и наклонился за еще одним поцелуем.

Стоило ему запрыгнуть на свою койку, как Хэндриксэн открыл глазок, но, увидев их, ничего не сказал и закрыл его обратно. Полчаса спустя он вернулся, но на этот раз и Дин, и Кастиил уже спали.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Следующим утром, когда включили свет, Дин, проснувшись, застонал и посмотрел вниз на свой пах, с большим неудовольствием, чем обычно, замечая утренний стояк. 

Будучи уверенным, что сейчас с этим вряд ли можно что-то сделать, Дин спрыгнул с койки с твердым намерением отлить, когда Кастиил обхватил руками его бедра, разворачивая лицом к кровати и стягивая с него пижамные штаны.

— Кас? — позвал Дин, глядя на то, как Кастиил выцеловывает дорожку на его бедре.

— Когда тебе в последний раз кто-то отсасывал, Дин? — спросил он.

— Эмм...

— Так я и думал, — сказал Кастиил, прежде чем взять его глубоко в рот.

Дин застонал и крепко вцепился в перекладину кровати, чтобы не упасть. Кастиил... Боже! У него был не рот, а настоящий пылесос! Где, ради всего святого, он научился так отсасывать? И то, как он держал его бедра... Наверняка останутся синяки. Дин не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то доставлял ему удовольствие, не говоря уже о том, чтобы это было так хорошо, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что долго он не продержался.

Дин кончил, со стоном опустошая себя в рот Кастиила и вцепившись в перекладину изо всех сил, чтобы не свалиться бесформенной кучкой на пол. Кастиил выпустил его член изо рта, поцеловал живот, подтянул штаны, поднялся с кровати и улыбнулся.

— Кас, ты...

— Шшш, — сказал Кастиил, когда они услышали, что двери открываются. — Ты можешь поблагодарить меня позже, — добавил он и потянулся к нему за еще одним поцелуем.

Дин так хотел потеряться в этих губах, позволить Кастиилу уложить его в постель и творить непотребные вещи весь день, но когда Кастиил отстранился, повторив «позже», он вспомнил, что они не могут.

~*~*~*~*~*~

— Доброе утро, Дин, — сказала Руби, присаживаясь рядом с ним во дворе. — Сегодня ты просто цветешь и пахнешь!

— Неужели? — спросил он, с давно было исчезнувшим блеском в глазах вынимая из кармана сигарету.

— Да, люди могут подумать, что ты натрахался всласть, — сказала она, и остальные повернулись в их сторону.

— Если бы, — сказал Дин, задумавшись, как бы ему стянуть несколько презервативов из той пачки, которую он отдал Сэму.

— Ну, что-то да должно было случиться, — сказал Бобби. — Ты лыбишься, как чеширский кот.

Дин глубоко затянулся и посмотрел через двор туда, где Кастиил очевидно был занят делами. Русские, не имея доступа к продаже кокаина и героина, занимались всем остальным, от дешевого нелегального виски до сигарет, шоколада, айпадов и любой порнушки на выбор. Они могли достать все, что душе угодно. И Дин задумался, о чем же они толкуют сегодня.

— Может и случилось, — сказал он, подмигнув Бобби, и вернулся к своим наблюдениям.

Остаток дня прошел как в тумане. Дин вернулся в мастерскую и был рад видеть Импалу как никогда прежде, несмотря на то, что последнее воспоминание, связанное с ней, было не лучшим в его жизни. Это была не ее вина, Дин был уверен: если бы она могла, Детка остановила бы их.

Он знал, что Кастиил трогал инструменты, когда был здесь с Аластаром (который все еще лежал в больнице), и от мысли о Касе в этой мастерской, с инструментами в руках, он завелся не по-детски и понадеялся, что никто этого не заметил. Он должен затащить его сюда как-нибудь, и на заднее сидение Детки тоже.

Эта мысль поддерживала его на плаву весь день.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Все то время, что они были заперты в камере днем, Дин с Кастиилом провели, держась как можно дальше друг от друга, насколько вообще позволяло замкнутое пространство, пытаясь не соприкасаться, поскольку оба понимали, что просто не смогут остановиться, если начнут, а охранники вряд ли умолчат о том, что из них двоих именно Дин — сверху.

Однако они все же обменялись парой страстных поцелуев, которые их только больше распалили.

Дин думал, что ему удалось выплеснуть почти все свое нереализованное возбуждение, работая над машиной в мастерской. Но, когда он вернулся обратно в камеру, Кастиил был уже там, сидел на своей койке с книгой, и возбуждение нахлынуло с новой силой.

— Боже, как же я хочу тебя трахнуть, — признался он, прежде чем смог сдержаться.

— У нас для этого вся ночь впереди, — улыбнулся Кастиил, не отрываясь от книги.

— Я знаю, но... хм, я подумал, что мог бы отплатить тебе за утренний подарок, — сказал он, спуская лямки комбинезона с плеч.

Услышав это, Кастиил отбросил книгу.

— И что же такое ты придумал?

Не думая дважды, Дин подошел к нему, схватив подушку со своей койки, и наклонился, поворачивая Кастиила лицом к себе.

Кастиил позволил ему расстегнуть штаны, освобождая наполовину твердый член из трусов и доводя его до полной боевой готовности парой движений. Дин улыбнулся, мягко целуя Кастиила, после чего опустился перед ним на колени.

Он поцеловал головку члена Кастиила, вызывая у того дрожь, после чего провел языком сверху вниз, покрывая член слюной, и еще раз поцеловал головку.

Глянув наверх, он столкнулся с полным возбуждения и похоти взглядом Кастиила. Одного этого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы Дин возбудился сам.

— Сними футболку, — сказал Кастиил.

Дин сделал то, что было велено, снимая свою промасленную футболку, оголяя светлую, почти идеальную (парочка синяков все еще не зажила до конца) кожу, и Кастиил не смог удержать руки при себе.

Когда Кастиил провел руками по его плечам, Дин наклонился еще раз и взял его член полностью в рот.

— _Blia!_ — прошипел Кастиил, и Дин предположил, что это должно означать что-то хорошее.

Он медленно посасывал член Кастиила в надежде доставить ему хотя бы половину того удовольствия, которое сам испытал этим утром. Двигая головой вверх и вниз, Дин опустил руки на бедра Кастиила, поглаживая их, пока тот удерживал его голову на месте, запустив руки в его волосы... не то чтобы он собирался куда-то.

Спустя какое-то время Кастиил прошептал еще что-то по-русски, и эти слова прозвучали еще более непристойно, а потом кончил Дину в рот. Дин проглотил все полностью, не упуская ни одной капли.

Пока он заканчивал c Кастиилом, глазок в двери открылся, и охранник, увидев их, хмыкнул, подумав, очевидно, что Дин делает то, что и положено хорошей сучке. Однако, после того как глазок закрылся, Кастиил подался вперед, привлекая Дина в ленивый поцелуй. Он улегся на койке, и Дин устроился рядом, прижался к нему и задремал, а Кастиил, подняв отброшенную книгу, продолжил читать.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Дин подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда Сэм ворвался в камеру вместе с Руби. Парочка явно искала уединения.

— Какого черта ты тут делаешь? — спросил Сэм, заметив, что Дин копается в его вещах.

— Я просто, эмм... Я искал кое-что, — ответил Дин, чувствуя, как краснеет лицо.

— И что именно?

Дин вздохнул:

— Ну, я давал тебе кое-что недавно, помнишь? 

— Презики что ли? — вопрос Сэма заставил Дина покраснеть еще больше, вызывая у Руби смех.

— Да, презики, — кивнул Дин. — У тебя остались?

— Чувак, ты дал мне упаковку из двадцати штук, — сказал Сэм и, обойдя Дина, потянулся к своей сумке. — Смазка нужна? — спросил он, протягивая Дину пару резинок.

— Нет, Кас… позаботится об этом, — признался Дин и двинулся к выходу, но на пороге остановился и обратился к Руби: — Ни слова.

— Дин, — Руби закатила глаза, — как будто я встану на пути любви.

— Как скажешь, но лучше бы мне не слышать, как Анна болтает об этом направо и налево, — предупредил он и вышел.

Он почти не беспокоился, что Руби скажет кому-нибудь. В конце концов, они были друзьями, не говоря уже о том, что все и так уже думали, что они с Касом трахаются, так что это навряд ли стало новостью дня. Но тот факт, что это было по обоюдному согласию, мог вызвать нежелательные слухи.

Он направился прямо к себе и более чем удивился, войдя в камеру и застав Кастиила за серьезной беседой с Михаилом.

— Оставь нас на минуточку, Винчестер, — приказал дядя Миша тоном, не терпящим возражений.

— Эм, конечно, — согласился Дин и повернулся, чтобы выйти.

— Дин, стой где стоишь, — сказал Кастиил, и Дина развернулся обратно.

Посмотрев Кастиилу в глаза, Дин кивнул и запрыгнул на свою койку.

— Он имеет полное право быть здесь. Это его камера тоже, — сказал Кастиил дяде. Тот вопросительно поднял бровь. 

— Ты ходишь по тонкому льду, — сказал дядя Миша, даже не пытаясь перевести разговор на их родной язык. — Рафик считает, что Дин скорее всего твой парень, а не твоя сучка.

— А с каких это пор ты слушаешь то, что говорит Рафик? — спросил Кастиил, вставая и начиная мерить комнату шагами.

— Ну если он просто сучка и ничего для тебя не значит, ты докажешь это, поделившись им с семьей.

— Убирайся из моей камеры, — сказал Кастиил, и его голос прозвучал действительно устрашающе.

Прежде чем уйти, дядя Миша подошел к племяннику и прошептал что-то на русском, от чего глаза Кастиила наполнились гневом и страхом. Затем Михаил просто ушел, окинув их напоследок пристальным взглядом.

— Кас…

— Потом, — отрезал Кастиил и повернулся, чтобы достать чистую футболку. — Моя мать приехала.

Дин сидел и смотрел, как спина его сокамерника исчезает за дверью. Он понятия не имел, что происходит, хоть и догадывался, что что-то нехорошее. По всей видимости, русские не верили в то, что Кастиил имеет над ним столько власти, сколько пытается показать, и хотели доказательств, но Кастиил не собирался их представлять.

Он не знал, что делать. Дин бы поделился собой с другими и отвел бы этим все подозрения с Кастиила. Гордон делился им достаточное количество раз, но он знал, что, однажды попробовав, они захотят еще. Это и то, что он нашел того, кто хочет его не просто для удовлетворения своих потребностей, не воодушевляло Дина на возвращение к тому, что было. 

Он всем сердцем надеялся, что Кастиил не наделает глупостей. Дин возненавидит Кастила если тот подставится только ради того, чтобы защитить его.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Он не видел Кастиила до самого ужина, на котором тот сидел со своей семьей.

Дин пытался разглядеть его и заметил, в какой напряженной позе тот сидит, ни с кем не разговаривая и даже не смотря по сторонам, сконцентрировавшись на своей тарелке.

Было заметно, что он очень зол, и когда Рафик сказал что-то, вызывая у всех сидящих за столом смех, Кастиил положил руку ему на плечо и, склонившись, прошептал что-то на ухо, отчего тот побледнел. После этого Кастиил встал вместе со своим подносом и подошел к столу, за которым сидел Дин.

— Я могу сюда сесть ? — спросил он.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Дин. — Эш, подвинься, — сказал он, отодвигая того от себя.

Кастиил сел и как ни в чем ни бывало вернулся к еде.

— Итак, эээ…

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, — с улыбкой сказал Кастиил.

Дин кивнул, зная, что Кастиил расскажет ему, в чем дело, но просто не желает обсуждать это при всех.

Остальные пристально посмотрели на них. Ну, по-хорошему, взгляды всей столовой были обращены к ним, но Дина волновали не они, а только те, кто сидел рядом с ним: Сэм, Чак, Эш, Бобби и даже, прости господи, Руби.

— Итак, — начал было Бобби, отчего Дин с Кастиилом напряглись и посмотрели на него, но он обращался к Чаку, — что сказал твой издатель?

— Сказал, что я должен вернуться к исходному сюжету. Что никто не хочет читать про ангелов и демонов. Я поспорил с ним, сказав, что Библия — одна из самых успешных книг всех времен.

— И? — со смехом спросил Бобби.

— Она повесила трубку.

— Динамщица, — сказал Дин, отмечая легкую улыбку на лице Кастиила.

Ужин продолжился в том же духе, пока не пришло время расходиться по камерам. Дин шел рядом с Кастиилом и был здорово удивлен, увидев, как тот вручает Захарии целую пачку денег.

Захария, в отличие от остальных охранников, не поддерживал какую-то определенную группировку, но за деньги любой мог купить его лояльность. Дин не мог не задаться вопросом, за что Кастиил заплатил ему.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, что происходит? — спросил Дин, как только они вернулись в камеру.

Вместо ответа Кастиил обнял его и поцеловал. Дин всецело отдался этому поцелую, а потом отстранился и попросил:

— Кас, давай ближе к делу. Я начинаю волноваться.

Кастиил вздохнул и опустил руки ему на пояс.

— С завтрашнего дня я буду работать в прачечной вместе с твоим братом и Эшем, — наконец произнес он. — Надеюсь, это нормально?

— Что? Конечно, нормально, — сказал Дин. — Я просто… почему?

— Моя мать, — сказал Кастиил, садясь, — рассказала о посылке, которую доставили моему отцу вчера утром.

Дин нахмурился.

— Какой посылке?

— Тот парень, которого я убил, очевидно, подозревал, что я могу сделать что-то подобное, так что решил отдать своему адвокату кассету, которую тот должен был отправить моему отцу спустя полгода, если его вдруг убьют, — объяснил Кастиил. — На этой кассете мы занимаемся сексом.

— Дерьмо, — прошептал Дин, садясь рядом. — Поэтому твой дядя вел себя так сегодня?

Кастиил кивнул.

— К счастью, они не тронут меня без согласия моего отца, а он не даст своего согласия без согласия матери, — объяснил он. — Но у меня больше нет их защиты, особенно после того что я сказал Рафику.

— И что же ты ему сказал? — спросил Дин, придвигаясь ближе и обнимая его.

— Он опять шутил насчет тебя, клянусь, он просто одержим тобой, и, в общем я сказал, что если он даже близко к тебе подойдет, то я подержу его и буду с наслаждением смотреть, как ты отрежешь его член и засунешь ему же в задницу.

Дин усмехнулся.

— Если бы кто-нибудь другой это сказал, я бы засмеялся, но ты… Я верю, что ты бы так и сделал.

Кастиил закатил глаза, а потом снова опустил взгляд.

— Что мне делать, Дин? 

Дин осторожно приподнял его лицо за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть Кастиилу в глаза.

— Мы, конечно, не мафия, но мы упорные и смекалистые, и сможем присмотреть за тобой.

Кастиил подался вперед и поцеловал его.

— Спасибо.

Дин улыбнулся и потянул Кастиила вниз, так что они оказались прижаты друг к другу.

— Эй, теперь когда ты вроде как стал частью семьи, а Сэм встречается с Руби, считай, что голубая мафия тоже на твоей стороне… А это уже серьезная сила.

Кастиил засмеялся, а потом подался вперед за еще одним поцелуем.

Не все было гладко. Не все получилось так, как он надеялся, но пока они с Дином вместе — все было хорошо. И в этот момент остальное было неважно. 

 

Конец


End file.
